Blade Bladeson
Blade Bladeson (born Alexander Matthew Bladeson) was portrayed by Michael Tylo. Biography Blade Bladeson had a twin brother, Rick Bladeson. In 1993, Ashley Abbott became interested in Jabot Cosmetics' mysterious new photographer "Blade". They dated for a while but Blade would not open up to her about his past beyond telling her that Blade was a stage name, he was escaping his past and he had a brother. They fell in love and married. They took up residence at the Abbott mansion awaiting the building of their new home. In 1994, With the help of Blade, Malcolm Winters became Genoa City's most prominent photographer. Bent on causing trouble, Blade's former lover, Mari Jo Mason, contacted Blade and told him she read about his upcoming marriage to Ashley Abbott. Mari Jo said she wanted to see him, but Blade refused. Later, Blade couldn't identify the “Mari-Lyn” who sent him a painting as a wedding gift. As head of the Jabot art department, Mari Jo was working with Blade's new wife, Ashley. Afterward, Blade told Marilyn not to call him again. In time, Marilyn met Ashley's brother, Jack Abbott, and told him her name was Mari Jo Mason. Ashley credited Jack’s new upbeat manner to the mystery woman he was seeing and then suggested that they, Blade and Jack’s lady have dinner one night. Mari Jo called Blade and he warned her not to call again. Blade was stunned to see Mari Jo was actually Marilyn. Mari Jo was still in love with Blade but he would never forgive her for sleeping with his "evil twin" brother Rick. Blade became concerned with Mari Jo's growing presence in his and Ashley's life while her relationship with Jack grew stronger. She assured him that their past would remain a secret but, when they were alone, Mari Jo accused Blade of fighting with Rick when he fell off a pier and Blade left him to drown. As the only witness to Rick's drowning, Mari Jo began blackmailing him because Blade ignored Rick's cries for help. Blade told Mari Jo to leave town within four weeks or he’d tell the Abbotts everything about her. Mari Jo surprised Jack by proposing to him. Ashley started becoming suspicious of Mari Jo after noticing her driver’s license identifying her as Marilyn Mason. Later, Paul Williams agreed with Ashley that the “Mari-Lyn” on the mystery wedding gift painting was similar to Mari Jo’s signature. Blade and Mari Jo admitted they were once lovers while Ashley felt they were still keeping something back. Months into her relationship with Jack, Mari Jo picked up fast jealousy when she spotted him around other women. Mary Jo was quite surprised when Rick arrived in town later that year quite alive but bent on revenge against Blade. Rick told Mari Jo not to reveal that he was still alive. Mari Jo began consulting with Rick about Blade and the Abbotts. Mari Jo again became involved with Rick, but Ashley saw them together and knew nothing of a twin. Ashley assumed Mari Jo and Blade were having an affair. Ashley confronted Blade with the facts which he could not dispute without uncovering that he had an evil twin. Jack broke it off after he found out about Mari Jo's involvement with his sister's husband. Jack was soon reunited with his Vietnam sweetheart, Luan Volien. Mari Jo did her best to break them up, even following them on their trip to St. Thomas. Coincidentally, Blade and Ashley were also there in an attempt to rekindle their marriage, and had been followed by Brad Carlton who had been rebuffed by Ashley in favor of Blade. Rick ended up kidnapping blade, holding him hostage and taking his place as husband to Ashley. Ashley was thoroughly impressed with the change in Blade, both as a husband who now wanted children and as a lover. Mari Jo realized that Blade was really Rick. Not long afterward, Blade escaped, confronted Rick, forced him to leave town and resumed his marriage to Ashley who was very disappointed that he had reverted to his old self. Several more role reversals occurred ending in 1995 when the real Blade being killed when his car was hit by a train. Rick revealed himself to Ashley but Ashley threw him out. She went to Paris to escape the grief and deception. Mari Jo and Jill Abbott drove Rick out of town. Relationships Sibling *Rick Bladeson (twin brother) Marriage *Ashley Abbott (dissolved) Category:Men of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Heros Category:1990s Category:No Longer on the Show